Degrassi: Showdown: Take 2
by oned1rection
Summary: Eli and Clare have definitely had an up and down relationship. And now, they've finally realized that they've figured it out. But, when new student Ava Flores comes to town, will she mess the two up? Will she get in between Eclare? Or will she be in the middle of another love triangle?
1. Prologue

Prologue

If there was one thing in the world Ava hated, it was rain.

She hated all of it; she hated the smell of it, the feel of it, the thunder it would bring later. But one thing she loved about it?  
It put out fire.

Today marked rain. It marked thunder and lighting too. It also marked the day she came to Toronto.

The boxes were being unloaded from the truck. It had been a rainy week overall; today marking the first with thunder. She was met in her new room by her younger brother Luis, who wasn't mean or annoying to her at all. He was only two years younger, being 15.

"Hey," Luis said, peeking in her room.

"Hi, Primeiro," Ava said. Primeiro was Luis's middle name; Rosemaria was Ava's. They always called each other by their middle names.

Luis smiled. "Ready for school tomorrow?"  
"Ugh, I wish. We literally_ just _got here, and I have to go. _Not_ fair."  
"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure this new school will be good."  
"Sure, to you, maybe. Do you see my skin?" Ava slowly rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a giant black and red burn scar. She'd been burned in a fire when she was 3.

"Yeah, but that's why you have foundation." Luis came over to Ava's bed and sat next to her.

Ava sighed. "Maybe, but I just don't know."  
"It will." Luis said, hugging her.

"Wait a second," Ava started. "What school are we going to again?"  
"You forgot already?"  
"Yes."  
"Degrassi, remember?"  
"Oh. Yeah, that's right."


	2. 1: First Day

1: First Day

_If I wake and you're here still_

_Give me a kiss_

_I wasn't finished dreaming_

_About your lips_

The song, common but all too familiar to Ava, rang from her new alarm clock throughout her room.

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me..._

_Don't wake me up!_

She reached over to the clock and hit the snooze button. _If only Chris Brown's words got to my mother sometimes,_ she thought.

She got up sleepily and headed to the bathroom. She always dreaded seeing herself in the mirror in the mornings, having to look at the giant burns that covered her cheeks. She simply looked down, and let a couple tears fall. This was always the hardest part.

No, scratch that. The hardest part was getting into the shower. Because the burns not only covered her cheeks, but 40% of her entire body.

_That_ was the hard part.

She wished she wasn't like this. She wished she had normal skin like everyone else. She wished she didn't have to cover herself in foundation just to be normal. That's why she was always mean to others. Because they had what she never did.

After getting out, she got dressed in the completely unflattering school uniform. "This isn't going to work," she muttered under her breath. She wore it with a skirt, a small tan suit jacket, and tan heels, a blue and khaki striped bow in her hair, and her LGBT pin, freely admitting she was bisexual. She didn't want to be plain, after all.

"That's it," Ava said, looking at herself in the royal blue polo that she played up. She grabbed her foundation, Sheer Cover, and put it on her face, arms and neck. This was the only thing that could possibly hide her secret.

"Ava!" Luis called. "We're gonna be late!"  
"Coming!" Ava said. She threw on some lipstick, grabbed her purse and headed for downstairs. "Come on," Luis signalled.

"Do you want to ride in my car or no?" She said, heading out the house towards her car.

"Are you kidding me?" Luis said, looking excited. "If I come to school in this, people will love me!"  
"It's my car," Ava said.

"It's not just any car. That's a Lamborghini 350GT."

"I don't see what the big deal is."  
"Of course you don't," Luis muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll be getting one in a year," she said, getting in the car with her younger brother.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said.

And they pulled off.

When they got there, the school was big but not menacing to them. But, at the parking spaces their mother had reserved for them, was a bright red truck. "What the hell?" Ava muttered under her breath. The person inside the truck hadn't got out yet, so as soon as Ava stopped her car (and a couple of kids were gawking at her and her car), she knocked on the person's window. "Hey!" she nearly screamed at him.

The boy rolled down his window. "Yes?"

"Can't you _read?_ Does that sign not say 'Reserved for Ava and Luis Flores?'"

He stared out of his window at the sign. "Oh," he said, "I guess it does."

"So can you _move? _I need to get to class."  
"Sure," the boy said, "But what's your name?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Ava, Ava Flores. And you?"  
"Jake. Jake Martin." He started to back up his car and move to the next parking space. Ava got back in her car and parked in her space. "What was that all about?" Luis asked her once they got out.

"Just tell people not to get in my way," she mumbled, walking faster towards the door. Once she got in, it seemed like nearly every boy was staring at her. _What's their problem?_ Ava thought.

It was a normal day when Bianca first got to school; she got her books and started for class. Pretty normal, you could say, until she bumped into _her._

"Ouch!" the girl yelled. "That hurt, y'know."  
"Sorry, not sorry," Bianca said. "You new here? I haven't seen you around before."  
"Yes I am," the girl said. "Ava Flores." She stuck out her hand for Bianca to shake it.  
"Bianca DeSousa," she said, shaking Ava's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
"Same."  
"So you need me to show you around, newbie?"  
"Not at all, oldie."

Bianca had to say; she was impressed. Someone with as much attitude as she had. Finally, she recognised her. "Hey, you're that girl who yelled at Jake just a few minutes ago, aren't you?"  
"That's me."  
"Wow," Bianca said, nodding her head. "Someone as bitchy as I am."  
"I don't like to be called a bitch," Ava said, looking Bianca up and down, "but in your case, I'll take it."  
"Hmm. I like you, Flores."  
"Same, DeSousa."  
Bianca smiled. "Well first things first, you're gonna need your schedule. You can get it from Mr. Simpson, the principal."

"'Kay. Thanks, DeSousa."  
Bianca chuckled. "Welcome, Flores."  
*~*~*

Once Ava got her schedule, she headed to the first class. "English," she said to herself. "Easy." She headed down the huge hallway, heels clicking behind her, as a group of boys stared after her. She smirked and continued walking, until she reached the end of the hallway and headed into the classroom. A teacher, middle-aged, looked at her. "You must be the new student, Ava." She said.

"Why, yes I am," Ava said, smiling.

"I'm Ms. Dawes, your English teacher. Why don't you take a seat?"  
"Gladly," Ava said happily, and headed to a seat in the back, in front of a girl with two buns in her hair and cat-eye glasses. "Hello," the girl said.

Ava was shocked by the girl, and her appearance. She jumped a little in her seat. "Um, hi," she said, shaken up.

"I'm Imogen."  
"Ava." She stuck out her hand for the girl to shake it, and she did.

"You're..." Imogen started, pointing at Ava's pin.  
"Oh, yeah," she said, holding it up. "I'm bi."  
"Nice."

Suddenly, a boy with shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes came from - well, literally, out of nowhere. "Hey, Imogen," he said, looking at her and not noticing Ava.  
"Hey, Eli."  
"Who's this?" he said, pointing to Ava this time.

"Oh that's-"  
"I'm Ava," she said eagerly, holding out her hand. She didn't even know the boy, and yet, she was already intrigued by him.

"Hello Ava," the boy said, taking her hand, "I'm Eli. Are you new?"  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"Where are you from."  
"Los Angeles."  
"Oh, so we have a rich kid, do we?" Eli said, smiling.  
"Well, I wouldn't be so sure, but I do have quite a lot of wealth."  
"I saw your car outside. I obviously _see_ that you do." He laughed, followed by Ava's, and hers sounded like a chorus of light silver bells. Ava was sure about one thing - she didn't believe in love at first sight, but in this case, there was an exception.

She _really _liked Eli.

"Well, I do, then. Happy?"  
"Eli, what's Clare doing in here?" Imogen asked, pointing to the girl with chestnut brown bouncing curls. She wore the red polo, Indicating she was a junior here.

"Hey," the girl said, hugging Eli from behind.

"Hello," Eli said, kissing the girl on her cheek.

In that split moment, Ava was filled with never-ending rage. She didn't even know the girl yet, but the fact that she just kissed her interest enraged her.

"Who's this?" She said, pointing to Ava.

"Oh, this is Ava. Ava, this is my girlfriend Clare." As if automatically programmed, Ava stuck out her hand for Clare to shake it. "N-Nice to meet you, Clare."

"Nice to meet you too, Ava. Anyway, Eli, you left this -" she pulled out a ring of keys - "in my car. Be attentive next time, yeah?"  
"Sure. See you later, Clare." The girl turned and walked away, without words.

"So Ava," Eli started, "Do you know where The Dot is?" Ava simply shook her head "no", not being able to speak because of anger.  
"Do you want to go after school, then, maybe?"  
Ava's mood instantly perked up. "Of course, Eli," she said happily.

As Ms. Dawes began to speak, and the class turned all of their attention and thoughts to her, there was only one recurring thought in Ava's mind.

_So Eli wants to meet at The Dot, eh? _She thought. _I know _exactly _what to do. I'm definitely going to get my way, after all._

_But first, I've got to get rid of Clare._


	3. 2: The Dot

2: The Dot

Faster than her day had started, it had ended.

The next thing Ava knew, final bell rang, and the first school day was over. But something that wasn't over was her somehow flawless plan to get her interest, Eli, dead into her trap.

Well, not a trap. More of a safe haven, really.

The students let out by the tens, all wanting to end the first day of the semester. But not Ava. She waited by the front steps for Eli, so that they could go on their little date to The Dot. At least that's what Ava called it; a date.

Her eyes wandered around the steps for some sign of the boy but nothing came up. Then, she spotted him. Blue polo, black hair, green eyes, hard to miss. He came down the steps accompanied by his girlfriend (Ava cringed at the word) Clare at his hip. They cascaded down towards Ava, and she gave the couple a soft smile.

"Hey, Ava." Clare said, obviously head over heels in delight.

"Clare," Ava said menacingly, and Clare dropped her happy façade instantly.

"So," Eli started, "ready to go?"  
"Yeah," Ava said.

"Wait," stated Clare, "go where?"  
"I'm taking her to The Dot. You know she's new here, I'm just showing her around."  
"Oh."  
"I'll see you later," Eli said, kissing Clare on her cheek. Ava was, once more, filled with anger.

"Come on, Eli, let's go," Ava said angrily, gripping Eli's hand and leading him towards her car. When she looked back, she saw Clare heave a heavy sigh and turn away.

_What's Ava's problem? _Clare thought.

"So this is your car." Eli said, looking at the sleek electric blue Lamborghini.

"Yep," Ava said. "I'm pretty spoiled."  
"I see. Only child?"  
"Nope. Got a brother. In fact..." Ava looked around the parking lot for her younger sibling. When she did spot him, she called out loudly, "LUIS!"

The younger boy looked shaken until he spotted his sister's face. She waved her hand, indicating him to come over. He jogged over to his older sister and Eli.

"Eli, this is my younger brother Luis, Luis this is Eli."

Luis looked oddly at Ava and said, "First day and a boyfriend _already?"_

"He isn't my boyfriend, silly," Ava said, tapping Luis on his arm. "Yet," she whispered in his ear so low that Eli couldn't even hear it.

"Nice to meet you man," Eli said, giving Luis a man-hug.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Luis, you can bike home, right?"  
He looked confused at Ava. "What?"  
"Me and Eli are going to The Dot."  
He sighed and looked down sadly. "I'll walk."

Ava felt sorry for her brother and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
"It's alright," Luis said, starting in the direction of their house. As he walked away, Ava yelled "I LOVE YOU!" to him, and he gave her the peace sign back.

"Wow," Eli said, "You two really get along."  
"I know. He might be two years younger but we're joined at the hip."  
"Okay, so, ready to go?"  
"Sure."  
~

Ava laughed lightly at a joke Eli had just told. It involved a teacher, him, and an overdue English assignment.  
"I'm serious!" he said.

"Sure you are," said Ava inbetween laughs.

Eli rolled his eyes and looked out the window of the small coffee shop. "Ava, can I ask you something?" he said, a bit more serious this time.

"Yeah, sure. Anything."  
"Okay." He took a deep breath and said, "I know it's your first day here, and I just met you, but after what I told you about Clare, do you think I -"  
Just then, Ava's phone rang. "Hold that thought, Eli." She said, picking up the phone. "Hello?...Yeah, why?...Really?...Okay...Okay, fine...love you too, Mom, bye."  
"Who was that?"  
"My mom. She asked why Luis walked home and we made an agreement that I'd drive him. So now I gotta go home."  
"Oh. That's bad. But, um, here's my number, in case you want to, you know, text or call me or anything." He had the number written down on a small sheet of paper, and handed it to her.

Ava grinned widely as she got up. "Thanks, Eli. I'll...definitely text you tonight."  
Eli got up and hugged her. "Bye Ava. See you tomorrow."  
She pulled away from the hug and said, "See you tomorrow." Ava took a giant leap of faith by getting up on her tiptoes, and kissing Eli on his cheek. She walked away, literally strutting, heels clicking out of the coffee shop, as Eli looked after her, pleased.

That night, Ava looked up at the ceiling of her room, smiling with delight. She'd just made the biggest impression on Eli, and damn right, she was happy about it. She sighed and said to herself, "Just wait until I make you mine."

And then, her phone buzzed. She hopped up, anticipating a text from Eli, but it was a call from him. "Hello?" She said happily.

"Ava. It's Clare."  
Ava's happiness faded instantly, and turned into hatred. "What do you want?" She said sarcastically.

"Look, I know about what you and Eli talked about at The Dot. Just, don't interact with my boyfriend anymore, okay?"  
In that moment, Ava's hatred turned into detestation. "_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me. I think you're brainwashing my boyfriend and I want you to stay away from him."  
All the attitude Ava had bottled up for Clare was released in what she said. "Listen up. I don't give a _damn_ about what you want. If Eli's my friend, he's my friend. Are you my mother? NO. I'm not staying away from him just because some delusional, conceited, self-absorbed bitch told me so."

And she hung up the phone.


End file.
